devilmaycryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Неро
Неро '(англ. ''Nero) — один из главных героев серии Devil May Cry. В качестве игрового персонажа появился в Devil May Cry 4 и Devil May Cry 5. Неро вырос на изолированном острове Фортуна и служил Святым Рыцарем в Ордене Меча, религиозной группе, которая поклонялась Спарде и сражалась, чтобы защитить мир от демонов. Однако в Devil May Cry 4 он вынужден сражаться против Ордена, потому что после встречи с Данте он узнает правду о заговоре в рядах организации, которая планирует использовать Создателя, чтобы завоевать весь мир. В Devil May Cry 5 Неро предстает более опытным охотником на демонов - руководителем и основным бойцом мобильного подразделения Devil May Cry. Он старается остановить нашествие демонов, не прекращая погони за таинственным незнакомцем (которым, как выяснится был биологический отец Неро - Вергилий), похитившим его демоническую руку. Описание Внешность В Devil May Cry 4 Неро одет в длинный темно-синий плащ с красной подкладкой и вышитыми плечах гербами Ордена меча и синие брюки. Под плащом носит черную футболку и красный жилет (либо кофту) с капюшоном, застегивающийся на молнию. Обут в высокие коричневые ботинки. Костюм дополнен кожаным браслетом на левом запястье и ремнем с пряжкой в форме розы, а также перевязями из коричневой кожи (на бедрах, в районе груди) Также он носит два кольца на левой руке: одно (с изображением герба Ордена Меча) на указательном пальце, второе (с таким же изображением розы, как на пряжке его ремня, пуговицах и застежках плаща) - на безымянном пальце. У Неро светлые серебристые волосы, падающие на глаза и бледно-голубые глаза, того же оттенка, как у Данте и Вергилия. Его концептуальный костюм основан на униформе Ордена, только черного цвета. Дополнен шарфом, обернутым вокруг шеи. В Devil May Cry 5 волосы Неро короче, одет он в более повседневный и несколько панковский наряд, состоящий из темно-синей куртки с капюшоном, потрепанной темно-бордовой футболки, черных брюки и ботинок стиля милитари. Вместо Длани дьявола использует киберетический протез. Несмотря на то, что в конце игры у него вновь появляется обычная человеческая рука, он использует прототип особой перчатки, разработанный Нико, который заменяет Бичи дьявола. В Форме демона цвет кожи Неро изменяется на ярко-синий, оттененный светящимися голубыми линиями на животе и предплечьях и красными - в уголках рта и глаз, волосы становятся длиннее, и появляются рога и полупрозрачные призрачные руки-крылья. Характер В отличие от непринужденного и иногда кокетливого Данте, Неро более серьезный, сардонический и замкнутый. Поскольку Неро обладает холерическим характером, его чувства могут взять над ним верх, особенно если дело касается тех, кто ему дорог. Также Неро вспыльчив и часто действует импульсивно, хотя в ко времени действия Devil May Cry 5 он стал заметно сдержаннее, что сам Неро связывает с тем, что приглядывает за сиротами, которые живут с ним и Кирие.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Характер Неро столь же бунтарский, как и у Данте: он использует огнестрельное оружие, несмотря на запрет Ордена, не принимает религию Ордена, а легенда о Спарде практически не имеет для него значения. Подобное отношение приводит к тому, что Орден орден поручает ему "особые" одиночные задания. Да и сам Неро предпочитает работать в одиночку.Devil May Cry 4,' 'Персонаж — Неро:' "Молодой и горячий Неро - член Святых рыцарей, подразделения, которому Орден поручил уничтожение демонов. Всегда готовый к бою, Неро сторонится других рыцарей и предпочитает работать в одиночку. Однако благодаря своим врожденным способностям он заслужил всеобщее уважение" Несмотря на это он очень предан тем, кто дорог ему, особенно Кирие и Кредо, рядом с которыми вырос. Хотя религия Ордена меча мало что значит для Неро, он участвует в некоторых ритуалах из уважения к Кредо и Кирие. Неро демонстрирует мягкость своего характера рядом с теми, кто дорог ему, особенно своей возлюбленной Кирие, Он нежен с ней и предупредителен и считает, что ему крайне повезло, что она есть в его жизни. Подобно Данте, Неро несколько высокомерен и самоуверен. Он разделяет привычку Данте небрежно болтать даже с самыми могущественными противниками, насмехается над ними и бросает саркастические замечания даже на поле боя. Их насмешки также похожи: в одной Неро издевательски кланяется и предлагает "Потанцуем?"; во второй целится во врага из Синей розы и вместо выстрела говорит "Бам!"; еще в одной аплодирует противникам. Несмотря на это в Неро живет неуверенность в собственных способностях защитить тех, кого любит, этот страх усиливается из-за того, что он не смог спасти Кредо. Поэтому он очень близко к сердцу принимает любые замечания в адрес своих способностей, что хорошо видно его отношении к словам Данте "путается под ногами". В конце концов он разбирается в своих чувствах и справляется с этой неуверенностью, когда решает не позволить Данте и Вергилию убить друг друга, что полностью пробуждает его демонические способности. Поначалу Неро стыдился их. Когда он получил Длань дьявола, он посчитал ее проклятием и, стыдясь, скрывал под повязкой. Но со временем он начал тренироваться использовать демоническую руку и со временем принял ее силы. Неро - один из немногих персонажей ''Devil May Cry, которые действительно ругаются и ведут себя вызывающе и грубо. Так он называет Агнуса "дураком", а его лабораторию "адской дырой". Чуть позже он почти называет Агнуса "сукиным сыном", но обрывает себя. Перед сражением с Данте он говорит ему: "Пацан? Посмотрим какая у тебя будет рожа, когда пацан тебе напинает!" Позже он скажет Санктусу: "Отсоси" и может сказать: "Меня не интересует твое дерьмо! - используя Крушитель в первом бою с ним. Перед тем, как Спаситель поглощает его, он показывает Данте средний палец. В Devil May Cry 5 во время сражения с Данте и своим отцом Вергилием, он говорит последнему "Пошел ты!" и показывает средний палец, превращаясь в демона. В дальнейшем называет Вергилия "Гребанным мудаком!". Если и есть кто-то, кем Неро дорожит, так это Кирие, которую он любит с тех пор, как они оба были детьми. Он по-прежнему защищает ее, например в Devil May Cry 5 предупреждает, чтобы она не выходила, когда на пороге появляется возможно опасный незнакомец. История До событий Devil May Cry 4 Маленького Неро нашла в Фортуне семья Кредо и Кирие. Когда он был ребенком другие дети задирали его, обзывая его мать проституткой. Следом за Кредо Неро вступил в Орден меча, чтобы сражатсья с демонами, угрожавшими городу, однако он часто работал в одиночку.Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune В отчете о происшествии говорилось, что некоторое количество демонов внезапно появились из леса Митис и напали на Фортуну. Неро был свидетелем случившегося и смог уничтожить нападавших, однако несмотря на его усилия, демоны смогли ранить Кирие и его самого (в плечо). Меч Неро Алая королева также был повреждена и был передан на ремонт. Кирие полностью поправилась, а плечо Неро не восстановилось до конца и превратилось в нечто иное. По началу он считал это болезнью, но поняв, что речь идет о демонических силах, начал тайно тренироваться использовать их.Doree, Adam. "Devil May Cry 4: Kobayashi Interview." Video Games Daily. Video Games Daily, 2 Jan. 2008. Web. . ''Devil May Cry 4'' В день Фестиваля Меча Неро едва успевает на церемонию, чтобы услышать как поет Кирие. По пути в собор ему приходится разобраться с группой демонов, пока человек в красном внимательно наблюдает за ним с крыши. Неро приготовил для Кирие подарок и оставляет его на ее сиденье, потому что собирается уходить, утомленный речью Санктуса. Прежде чем он успевает сделать это, таинственный человек в красном разбивает стеклянную крышу собора, спрыгивает внутрь и стреляет в главу Ордена. Убийца (которым, как оказывается, был Данте) не успевает проверить погиб ли Санктус, когда на него нападают Кредо и другие рыцари Ордена, но терпят поражение. Кирие, которая видит, что Данте собирается убить ее брата, вырывается из рук Неро и бежит к ним, но падает. Когда Неро видит человека в красном стоящим над Кирие, он пинает его в лицо и приказывает Кредо увести ее и привести подмогу, пока он задержит Данте. В последовавшем сражении Неро приходится использовать Длань дьявола. Благодаря ей ему удается оттолкнуть Данте и приколоть его его собственным мечом к статуе Спарды. Данте же, который обычным не является, освобождается и спрыгивает на пол. Неро говорит, что Данте не человек, а тот высвобождает Ребеллион и отмечает, что они одинаковы и указывает на поверженных им рыцарей, которые оказываются демонами. Сбитый с толку Неро провожает взглядом покидает собор. Чуть позже Кирие приносит меч Неро - Алую королеву. Кредо приказывает Неро догнать человека в красном, которого видели направляющимся к замку Фортуны. Неожиданно все трое чувствуют, как сотрясается здание, и выбегают наружу, чтобы узнать в чем дело. Они видят, что на город напали демоны. Пока Кредо и Кирие уводят горожан в безопасное место, Неро сражается с оставшимися демонами. Его погоня за Данте приводит его к источнику нашествия - небольшой деревушке у пика Ламина рядом с Фортуной, где Неро находит первые Адские врата и сражается с их хранителем - Бериалом, Завоевателем огненного ада. После победы над Бериалом Неро проходит сквозь сверхъестественную метель и добирается до Замка Фортуна, где знакомится с Глорией - новым членом Ордена меча, которую никогда раньше не видел. После небольшого разговора они расходятся по своим делам. Когда Неро входит в Замок, он видит, что в нем кишат демоны, и начинает исследовать его, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. Он находит вторые Адские врата и сражается с Баэлем - огромным похожим на жабу демоном, манипулирующим льдом. Обследуя замок, Неро находит секретную подземную лабораторию Ордена, где встречает Агнуса - главного алхимика Ордена. Агнус рассказывает, что это он создал Адские врата и использует их для призыва демонов, которые нужны ему для экспериментов. Агнус также говорит, что Санктус надеется использовать эту силу, чтобы управлять миром при помощи Спасителя - богоподобного существа, созданного Орденом. Агнусу удается убить Неро, АнджелоHistory of DMC, но тот воскресает в Форме демона, активированной находящимся рядом Ямато. В этой форме Неро удается восстановить Ямато - сломанный меч, погибшего брата Данте Вергилия, - который Агнус держал в сдерживающем поле в лаборатории. Неро заставляет Агнуса принять форму Анджело и бежать. После этого Неро отправляется в штаб-квартиру Ордена меча, полагая, что Кредо может знать больше о происходящем. Он переходит через мост, ведущий в пещеру, скрытую за водопадом Форис, и оказывается в лесу Митис. Здесь он сталкивается с Данте, но их встреча оказывается очень краткой. Данте притворно извиняется перед Неро, говорит: "Это подождет," - возможно, имея в виду их сражение, и спрыгивает со скалы. Неро пробивается через многочисленных демонов и изгоняет Ехидну - похожего на дракона демона, который считает демонов в лесу своими детьми. После этого Неро добирается до штаб-квартиры без каких-либо иных сюрпризов. У входа его встречает Кредо, и Неро спрашивает у него, кто такой Данте. Кредо обнажает меч и восклицает, что Неро не имеет права требовать у него ответов. Неро рефлекторно использует Длань дявола, чтобы заблокировать выпад Кредо, раскрывая свой секрет. Понимая, что Агнус, рассказавший о демонических силах Неро буквально несколько минут назад, не лгал, Кредо принимает форму Анджело и объявляет, что берет Неро под арест. За этим следует сражение, из которого Неро выходит победителем. Кредо вновь становится человеком, и неожиданно появляется Кирие и кричит в ужасе, принимая происходящее за попытку Неро убить ее брата. Неро старается успокоить ее и все объяснить, но ее хватает Анус и раскрывает план Санктуса использовать ее, чтобы добраться до Неро. Кредо впадает в ярость, когда Агнус улетает, унося Кирие, и просит Неро прекратить сражение, обещая узнать у Санктуса правду. Когда Кредо улетает к Санктуса, Неро бросается в погоню за Агнусом и Кирие. Неро находит Агнуса в штаб-квартире Ордена, сражается с ним и побеждает. Когда Неро собирается прикончить его, в помещение врывается целая армия Бьянко Аджело, под предводительством самого Санктуса в броне Альто Анджело, и останавливают Неро. Когда Санктус улетает с Кирие на руках, Неро прыгает за ними, но ему удается ухватить только подвеску, которую он подарил ей. Неро не сдается и продолжает преследовать Агнуса, Санктуса и Кирие. На выходе из штаб-квартиры он вновь сталкивается с Данте. Он пытается идти дальше,не обращая внимания на охотника на демонов, но Данте говорит, что хочет забрать Ямато, который принадлежал его брату Вергилию. Неро отказывается, что приводит к еще одному поединку между ними. Хотя Неро использует Ямато и ему удается разоружить Данте, ему приходится признать, что тот превосходит его, когда Данте легко одолевает его голыми руками. Однако Данте говорит, что теперь он спокоен и хладнокровен, поэтому может идти, что значит, что все это время Данте не только сражался с ним, но и направлял его. Хотя Данте и хочет забрать меч своего брата, он позволяет Неро сохранить его на время, понимая, что он ему нужен. Данте спрашивает у Неро как того зовут и представляется сам, оба решают, что у них "неплохие имена", тем самым демонстрируя взаимное уважение. Позже Неро находит Санктуса рядом с огромной статуей, похожей на Спарду, которая и является Спасителем. Санктус спрашивает Неро, не хочет ли тот сдаться без боя и стать ядром Спасителя вместе с Кирие, Неро отказывается и пытается спасти любимую, но это ему не удается, и он попадет в ловушку Санктуса. В процессе тот отбирает у Неро Ямато. Неожиданно появляется Кредо и, взбешенный тем, что Санктус сделал с Кирие, нападает на своего бывшего лидера. Санктус смертельно ранит его Ямато, и Кредо падает со Спасителя, но его ловит Данте. Вместе с Триш они видят, как Неро погружается в сердце Спасителя, после чего тот пробуждается и летит к Фортуне. Кредо просит Данте выполнить его последнюю просьбу: спасти Кирие и Неро - и умирает. Мнго позже Данте, вернув Ямато и уничтожив все Адские врата, сражается со Спасителем. Ослабив его внешнюю форму, Данте вонзает Ямато в ее ядро, что пробуждает Неро и позволяет ему вырваться из удерживающего его похожего на сердце органа. Пройдя через несколько испытаний внутри Спасителя, Неро наконец сталкивается с Санктусом. Тот получил огромную силу, сопоставимую с мощью Спарды, и спрашивает Неро, почему он предал Орден. Неро отвечает, что Санктус совершил достаточно мерзостей, чтобы он возненавидел его. Во время их спора Санктус насмехается над Неро за то, что его сдерживает любовь. В конце концов Неро побеждает Санктуса внутри Спасителя. В последней попытке одержать победу Санктус молит меч Спарда дать ему силу, но его просьба остается без ответа. В приступе ярости он спрашивает, почему меч отказывается дать ему силу, чтобы убить Неро, но клинок молчит. Неро же объясняет Санктусу, что несмотря на то, что Спарда был демоном, у него было сердце и он смог полюбить, а поскольку Санктус лишен таких чувств, меч не поможет ему. Неро убивает Санктуса и спасает Кирие, и они выбираются из Спасителя. Несмотря на то, что, как кажется, все уже закончилось хорошо, Спаситель неожиданно превращается в Ложного Спасителя, принимая облик Санктуса. Неро просит Данте позволить сражаться ему, и тот соглашается. Неро произносит короткую молитву, в которой объясняет, что принял свою демоническую силу, после чего уничтожает Ложного Спасителя и Санктуса раз и навсегда. Неро встречается с Данте, с которым обменивается благодарностями и заверениями в дружбе. Когда Данте собирается уходить, Неро пытается вернуть ему Ямато, но тот отказывается забрать его и говорит, что доверяет Неро сохранить его. Неро спрашивает, увидятся ли они вновь, но Данте лишь машет ему на прощание. Кирие присоединяется к Неро, и они соглашаются, что все закончилось, и хотя город лежит в руинах, они не выражают сожаления. Вместе этого они признают свое желание быть вместе. Несмотря на демонические силы Неро Кирие принимает его таким, какой он есть. Неро возвращает ей кулон, и они собираются поцеловаться, но их прерывают Пугала. Неро сражается с ними на глазах Кирие, которая соглашается поцеловать его позже. После победы над демонами Неро и Кирие держаться за руки и смотрят вдаль. До событий Devil May Cry 5 Через некоторое время после событий Devil May Cry 4 Неро получает от Данте синюю неоновую вывеску Devil May Cry и открывает собственный филиал агентства. Таким образом Неро официально становится профессиональным Охотником на демонов. Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare В течение следующих пяти лет Неро встречается со множеством журналистов и писателей, пишущими о сверхъестественных явлениях, которые пытались узнать подробности инцидента со Спасителем. Среди прочих Неро говорил с репортером "Occult Times" Джеффри Тернером, ответил на несколько его вопросов и позволил себя сфотографировать, хотя его лицо и оставалось в тени. Поскольку сиротский приют в Фортуне еще не восстановили, Неро и Кирие взяли под опеку трех сирот: Хулио, Кайла и Карло. Однако они живут скромно, потому что в Фортуне не слишком много дел для Неро, будь то охота на демонов, или помощь жителям, а Кирие часто отказывается от денежного вознаграждения, поэтому они получают оплату едой и предметами первой необходимости. Однажды, когда Неро пытается восстановить Алую королеву, его прерывает Хулио и говорит, что снаружи его ждет "странная женщина". Неро спрашивает, не потому ли она "странная", что у нее три глаза, на что Хулио говорит, что странной ее делает то, что она ищет Неро. Поначалу Неро думает, что это очередная журналистка, но когда Хулио объясняет, что у нее темная кожа и есть очки, он предполагает, что это Глория. Однако Хулио добавляет, что у женщины кудрявые черные волосы, что раздражает ее, и она врывается в гараж к Неро. Он прячет от этой женщины - Нико - Длань дьявола и отправляет Хулио к Кирие. Неро определяет, что Нико либо человек, либо слабый демон, потому что Длань дьявола на нее не реагирует. Когда Нико начинает расспрашивать его, Неро говорит, что она должна перестать курить, потому что он не любит запах дыма, а гараж полон горючих газов. Когда Нико отвечает, что ему следует придержать его нотации для Хулио, Неро раздражается и говорит ей, убрать сигареты или убираться. Во время из спора Неро отмечает, что Нико примерно одного с ним возраста, и понимает, что она ему неприятна. Выполнив требование Неро, Нико замечает его Длань дьявола и поддразнивает его. Хотя Неро и волнует ее реакция на его руку, Нико беззаботно заявляет, что ему не стоит переживать, потому что Длань - его часть. В конце концов Нико представляется "Николеттой Гольдштейн" и объясняет, что она ищет документы Ордена меча, описывающие его эксперименты над демонами, и потому просит помощи у бывших членов Ордена. Неро замечает, что у Нико, похоже, нет дурных намерений, но не доверяет ей полностью и спрашивает, откуда она вообще знает о существовании этих документов. Когда Нико рассказывает о своих исследованиях, Неро понимает, что она серьезно изучает демонов, а не просто фанатеет по сверхъестественному, но считает, что это делает ее более подозрительной и не отказывается помочь ей. Неожиданно Нико спрашивает об Агнусе, и Неро говорит, что тот погиб. Когда он интересуется, откуда она знает этого "ублюдка", она ошарашивает его, говоря, что Агнус был ее отцом. Когда Нико начинает работать над Алой королевой, Неро пытается отобрать у нее меч, возмущенный тем, что она трогает его вещи без разрешения. Но в конце концов Нико удается удивить его, отыскав проблему и устранив ее. Причем она упрекает Неро, что он плохо ухаживает за своим мечом. Неро решает помочь ей в благодарность за ремонт Алой королевы, и получает разрешение называть ее "Нико". Неро отводит Нико в подвалы Замка Фортуна, где находилась лаборатория Агнуса. Опасаясь, что она собирается продолжить работать над проектами ее отца и вновь призвать демонов, Неро спрашивает, что она собирается делать, готовясь застрелить ее и Синей розы, если ее ответ ему не понравится. Когда Нико объясняет, что хочет быть оружейницей и спрашивает Неро, знает ли он Нелл Гольдштейн. Тот говорит, что не слышал о ней, потому что в Фортуне огнестрельное оружие непопулярно, и люди посматривали на него свысока, потому что он использовал его. Нико спрашивает, действительно ли у него есть пистолет, и после некоторых колебаний Неро показывает ей Синюю розу. Пока Неро размышляет о своей жизни, Нико начинает рассказывать о работах Нелл, но внимание Неро привлекает только упоминание Эбони и Айвори. Неро понимает, что между Данте и Нико есть некоторая связь, и его начинает беспокоить то, что именно Данте убил Агнуса из пистолета, сделанного Нелл. Неро начинает думать, как бы рассказать Нико правду и не обращает внимания на ее расспросы о Данте и достойно ли тот использует оружие, сделанное ее бабушкой. В конце концов Неро объясняет Нико что случилось с Данте и Агнусом, и оказывается, что она не держит зла на старшего охотника на демонов. Позже Неро и Нико забирают документы Агнуса домой к Неро, и Нико начинает изучать их. Во время ужина Неро наступает Нико на ногу, когда она начинает ругаться при Кирие, что забавляет его подругу. Когда она выходит на кухню, Нико говорит, что она слишком хороша для Неро, с чем он соглашается. Нико спрашивает, не хочет ли Неро использовать оружие, сделанное ей, и хотя он не отвечает, она объявляет, что они будут бизнес-партнерами. Неро сомневается, удет ли это хорошей идеей, учитывая, что Данте убил отца Нико, но она рассказывает ему о Роке Гольдштейне, ее дяде, ставшим ей приемным отцом, и говорит, что не держит на Данте зла. thumb|200px|Неро лишается Длани дьявола. В течение следующего года Неро и Кирие решают, что ему следует сделать его филиал агентства "Devil May Cry" мобильным, чтобы Неро мог находить работу за пределами Фортуны и зарабатывать больше денег. Поскольку они ограничены в средствах, Неро покупает сломанный трейлер и вместе с Нико начинает восстанавливать его. Однажды в апреле, когда они работают в гараже, Нико жалуется, что она не личный механик Неро, на что он отвечает, что она в долгу перед ним за помощь в поиске документов Ордена. Когда Кирие зовет их обедать, Нико уходит, а Неро задерживается в гараже. В этот момент он замечает таинственного человека у входа. Полагая, что это бездомный, он предлагает ему поужинать с ними. Когда незнакомец не отвечая входит в гараж, Неро начинает волноваться и замечает, что его Длань дьявола светится, что значит, что незнакомец - демон. Неро предупреждает Кирие не входить в гараж, из-за чего отвлекается и незнакомцу удается напасть на него и оторвать Длань дьявола, из которой он извлекает Ямато и использует его, чтобы телепортироваться прочь. Неро пытается остановить его, но быстро теряет кровь и теряет сознание. Прибегают Кирие и Нико, пытаются остановить кровь и вызывают скорую. В течение нескольких недель после того Неро остается в коме, но в конце концов приходит в себя в больнице и видят рядом с кроватью V. Не имея возможности определить не демон ли V без Длани дьявола, Неро расспрашивает его, и узнает, что тот знает о демоне, укравшем руку Неро и что Данте, которого нанял V, собирается сразиться с ним. V предлагает Неро присоединиться к нему, потому что не думает, что Данте сможет справиться с демоном в одиночку, в чем сам Неро не сомневается. Неро также замечает, что в своем нынешнем состоянии не будет слишком хорошим бойцом, но V и Грифон убеждают его, играя на его самолюбии. Хотя Неро и не доверяет V, он хочет вернуть Длань дьявола, и оказывается готов сражаться одной рукой, потому что привык скрывать свою демоническую конечность. Но Неро также беспокоится за Кирие, потому что считает, что она не позволит ему отправиться на задание. Он тайком пробирается в гараж, где берет свое оружие, и они с V отправляются в Ред-Грейв и идут к Клипоту. Увидев издалека как сражается Данте, Неро задается вопросом, зачем он вообще здесь нужен, потому что Данте, как кажется, прекрасно справляется сам, но V предупреждает, что не стоит недооценивать демона - Уризена - потому что тот получил огромную силу, похитив Длань дьявола. Когда V уходит вперед расчищать путь, Неро рассуждает, что тот кажется ему подозрительным, но все равно хочет идти за ним и верить, что V искренен с ним. Тем не менее Неро "хочет отдать должок" и чувствует вину за то, что потерял Ямато. Он пробивается по демоническому древу, вновь встречается с V и отправляется дальше. В тронном зале Уризена Неро видит Данте, Леди и Триш лежащими на земле. Он спасает Данте от пары щупалец, радуясь возможности отплатить за спасение дорогих ему людей. Неро оскорбляет Уризена и говорит Данте, что закончит бой. Он пытается атаковать, используя Алую королеву, но красный демонический кристалл создает барьер, защищающий Уризена, и Неро ничего не может сделать. Когда пол начинает сотрясаться, Уризену почти удается достать Неро, но его останавливает Данте. Он приказывает Неро уходить и говорит, что тот только "путается под ногами", что ранит его выводит из себя. V приходится силой уводить Неро, который хочет продолжать бой. Вход в тронный зал обваливается. V и Неро сбегают из Клипота и встречаются снаружи с Моррисоном. Неро хочет остаться и сражаться, защищая людей, на которых начинают нападать щупальца Клипота, но V убеждает его вернуться в Фортуну и подготовиться, потому что через месяц миру может придти конец, и ему потребуются все силы, чтобы спасти его. Они договариваются встретиться через месяц. Вернувшись в Фортуну, Неро немедленно просит Нико сделать для него протез. Она говорит, что для этого потребуется полгода. Через два дня Неро снова говорит с ней и предлагает попросить помощи у Моррисона, но Нико отказывается, в ответ на что Неро смеется на ее неспособностью сделать то, что ему нужно, она же упрекает его в таком отношении. В этот момент приходит Хулио и говорит, что в лесу Митис появились демоны. Неро предлагает Нико пойти с ним, но предупреждает держаться подальше. В лесу они находят Блитца, которого Неро уничтожает. Нико просит его принести тело демона, чтобы изучить их. Она узнает, каким образом он вырабатывает электричество и использует полученную информацию для проектирования протеза. Через месяц Неро, опробовавший созданный Нико Бич дьявола, готовиться вернуться в Ред-Грейв. Он прощается с Кирие и предупреждает ее, что Моррисон может прислать людей, которые будут защищать Фортуну, пока его не будет. По пути Неро получает звонок от V, и они договариваются о месте встречи. Неро упрекает Нико за безрассудное вождение, но благодарит за проделанную работу и, зная, что она собирается делать другие Бичи дьявола, обещает приносить ей демонические трофеи. Не получая новостей от Данте, Неро готовится спасти его, если потребуется. Devil May Cry 5 Неро слушает передачу по радио, где рассказывается о том, как люди справляются с происходящим в Ред-Грейве, но рассказ утомляет его, и он выключает приемник. Неро спрашивает Нико, что она чувствует, направляясь на помощь Данте, который убил Агнуса, но оно замечает, что не питала теплых чувств к отцу с того момента, как он бросил ее. Пока Неро отчитывает Нико за то, что она курит в фургоне, они замечают на пути группу демонов эмпуз, которых Неро быстро убивает, и они продолжают путь. На мосту Неро и Нико видят как военные безуспешно пытаются сдержать натиск демонов, Неро бросается на помощь, а Нико рассказывает выжившему солдату, насколько хорош он в бою. Неро пользуется случаем и испытывает Бич дьявола Прелюдию и рисуется перед Нико и солдатом. Он также замечает корни Клипота по всему городу и задается вопросом, зачем демоны собирают столько крови. Выручив солдат на мосту, Неро узнает, что весь город захвачен демонами и что возможно это стало из-за Ямато. Когда они въезжают собственно в город, Неро и Нико приходится разделиться, Нико ищет объезд, потому что дорога заблокирована, а Неро идет напрямик. Он пробивается через демонов и корни древа и замечает V по пути к назначенному месту встречи. Неро добирается туда первым и сталкивается с Голиафом. Он с легкостью уворачивается от атак демона и высмеивает его желание стать королем Мира демонов. Неро с легкостью побеждает его, и тут появляется V и добивает его. Неро спрашивает V жив ли еще Данте. Тот говорит, что если Данте по-прежнему находится в Клипоте, он скорее всего уже превратился в его пыльцу, и объясняет, что древо делает с людьми. Неро заявляет, что они спасут Данте, если он жив, но в противном случае оставят его тело на месте, и направляется к Клипоту. Но V останавливает его и говорит, что сначала нужно разобраться с корнями древа. Когда Неро видит Тень и Грифона, он задается вопросом, что такое V. В этот момент появляется Нико, просит передать ей осколок рога Голиафа и радостно исследует его, даже обнюхивает, что вызывает насмешливую реакцию Неро. В фургоне Неро и V решают разделиться, чтобы очистить больше территорий и встретиться у подножия Клипота. Когда Нико говорит, что сделала для Неро новый Бич дьявола, и требует оплаты, Неро шутливо спорит с ней, отмечая, что именно он принес нужные ей материалы. Когда он собирается идти дальше, Нико говорит, что на некоторое время Неро придется остаться одному, потому что ей нужно расчистить дорогу для фургона, и если у него есть вопросы о Бичах дьявола, ему стоит задать их сразу. Неро идет к Клипоту, уничтожая всех встреченных по пути демонов и разрушая корни древа. Через некоторое время в библиотеке он сталкивается с Артемидой. Поначалу он пытается перешучиваться с демоном, но в конце концов бросается в бой. Во время сражения он замечает в Артемиде что-то странное, прорезает ее внешнюю оболочку и видит внутри Леди. Неро разрушает демона и освобождает ее. Когда появляется Нико она подшучивает над тем, что он держит в объятиях обнаженную женщину и "угрожает", что расскажет об этом Кирие, на что он замечает, что она разозлиться на него. Неро и Нико привели Леди в порядок и уложили в фургоне, дожидаясь, когда она придет в себя. когда земля начинает сотрясаться, Неро замечает неподалеку огромного демона Гильгамеша и уходит, чтобы разобраться с ним. Во время сражения Неро замечает V сквозь дыру в асфальте, в которую проваливается нога демона, и спрашивает, что он там делает. Грифон отвечает, что они нападают ноги Гильгамеша, и что он упал не сам по себе. Раздраженный Неро угрожает зажарить и съесть Грифона, когда V прерывает их спор и уходит, после чего Неро в одиночку добивает Гильгамеша. Уничтожив его, он замечает, что Леди очнулась, и, подобрав осколок демона, возвращается к фургону. Неро расспрашивает Леди о том, что случилось с Данте и Триш после того, как Уризен победил их месяц назад. К несчастью, Леди не может ничего сказать, потому что ее воспоминания спутаны. Когда появляется V, Неро говорит ему, что и дальше нужно идти пешком, потому что дороги завалены и фургон не может проехать. Когда Неро собирается уходить, Леди спрашивает его, могут ли они доверять V, на что он говорит, что не знает точно, но до сего момента помощь V была полезна. Далее пути Неро и V расходятся, они продвигаются по метро и, выбравшись на поверхность встречаются вновь. Они сталкиваются с Прото Анджело и несколькими Скудо Анджело. Неро насмехается над ними, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но реакция V, разозленного появлением их противников, удивляет его. Тем не менее они расправляются с врагами. Движущееся поле боя останавливается на скале напротив которой располагалось имение семьи Спарды (чего Неро не знает). Когда V вспоминает о своем детстве, Неро с удивлением слушает его. После V решает отправиться на поиски меча Спарда, Неро предупреждает его, что это может быть не самой хорошей идеей, потому что справиться с мечом может быть сложно. Но V отмахивается от его слов и говорит, что им понадобиться вся помощь, которую они могут найти, из-за чего Неро вновь задается вопросом, что V скрывает он него. Его размышления прерывает появление Нико, которая едва не сбивает его и радостно сообщает, что они становятся хорошей командой. Неро добирается до Клипота и вновь входит в тронный зал Уризена. Переругиваясь с демоном, он замечает, что Данте нет в зале и начинает бой. thumb|200px|Неро удается ранить Уризена. Несмотря на все усилия Неро и его Бичи дьявола, ему удается лишь пробить щит Уризена и порезать ему ладонь. Неро считает это успехом, но демон приходит в ярость, сбивает Неро с ног и поднимается с трона, заявляя, что Неро пожалеет, что родился человеком, и обещает принести ему смерть и отчаяние. После тяжелого боя Неро оказывается опутан щупальцами Уризена, но неожиданно появляется Данте в форме демона греха и спасает его. Хотя Неро и не узнает его сразу, он рад видеть его живым и, перед тем как потерять сознание, говорит, что доверяет ему расправиться с Уризеном. Грифон уносит бесчувственного Неро к фургону, который Нико сумела провести внутрь Клипота. Позже Неро приходит в себя и присоединяется к Данте, V и Триш, обсуждающим, что делать дальше. Когда V говорит, что Уризен будет на самом верху Клипота, Неро настаивает на том, чтобы присоединиться к Данте, который не хочет, чтобы он шел дальше. Но V поддерживает Неро, потому что его помощь может быть полезна, а у них остается все меньше времени. Однако Данет говорит, что они пойдут дальше разными путями и уходит прежде, чем V или Неро успевают возразить. Неро пробивается по Клипоту и вновь встречается с Данте и V, но пол проваливается и они вновь разлучаются. Через некоторое время Неро замечает, что Бич дьявола, который он использует, выходит из строя, и чуть не попадает под колеса фургона Нико, которая снимает с себя ответственность за это происшествие, заявляя, что за рулем была Леди. Сама же Нико принимается за ремонт Бича дьявола. После этого Неро продолжает путь и сталкивается с Малфас, которая собирается напасть на V. Неро стреляет в нее, привлекая ее внимание к себе, и осыпает ее насмешками. Неро сражается с Малфас и, использовав Бич дьявола, которые передает ему V, уничтожает ее. Видя, что тело V разрушается, Неро говорит, что тому следует отдохнуть, но V умоляет проводить его к Уризену и говорит, что это "его последняя просьба", и Неро неохотно соглашается. Когда они идут дальше, V рассказывает Неро, что Уризен на самом деле - старший брат Данте Вергилий. Когда Неро спрашивает, почему братья могут драться друг с другом, V объясняет, что это происходит потому что они нашли разные причины для существования и сражаются, чтобы оставаться им верными, что Неро считает глупым. После того как Данте побеждает Уризена, Неро спрашивает, действительно ли это его брат, что Данте подтверждает. После этого Данте не успевает помешать V пронзить грудь Уризена тростью, и они сливаются в Вергилия. Неро настороженно наблюдает за стычкой братьев, после которой Вергилий благодарит его, что вызывает у него удивление, и телепортируется прочь. Ошарашенный произошедшим, Неро спрашивает у Данте, куда делся V, и тот говорит, что он был частью Вергилия. Данте требует, чтобы Неро возвращался домой, потому что сражение с Вергилием не его дело. Разозленный тем, что Данте не относится к нему серьезно, Неро говорит, что все равно хочет драться с Вергилием, который похитил его Длань дьявола, и отказывается уходить. Их спор становится все более горячим, и Данте признается, что Вергилий - отец Неро, и что он понял это несколько лет назад, когда увидел реакцию Ямато. Данте говорит, что не хочет, чтобы на Неро лежало бремя сражения с отцом и уходит, оставив изумленного Неро осознавать полученную информацию. Когда древо Клипот начинает падает, Неро воссоединяется с Нико и остальными. Заметив, что Данте нет в фургоне, Неро спрашивает девушек, где он, и Триш говорит ему оставить Данте в покое и дать самому разобраться с Вергилием. Неро спрашивает, знала ли Триш Вергилия, и говорит что он его отец, на что она отвечает утвердительно и говорит, что подозревала, что они могут быть родственниками. Триш пытается успокоить разозленного и сбитого с толку Неро, говоря, что как бы сильно он ни ненавидел Вергилия, он не моет убить своего отца. Леди, которой когда-то пришлось убить своего отца, говорит, что он никогда не оправиться от подобного поступка, и пытается убедить Неро, что он должен быть горд тем, что смог сделать в сложной ситуации и жить дальше. Но Неро не обращает на ее слова внимания и требует, чтобы Нико ехала обратно. Нико отказывается, и Неро выпрыгивает из фургона и бросается на поиски Данте и Вергилия. Поднимаясь на вершину Клипота, Неро находит работающий телефон и звонит Кирие, надеясь получить совет. Он объясняет, что в детстве у него не было никого, кроме нее и Кредо, а теперь оказывается, что у него есть отец и дядя, которые пытаются убить друг друга. Когда он спрашивает Кирие, что ему делать, она говорит, что ему не следует сомневаться в себе, потому что он всегда знает, что правильно, а что нет. Успокоенный ее словами, Неро благодарит Кирие и говорит, что скоро вернется домой. Поднимаясь все выше, Неро вспоминает, как не смог спасти Кредо, и решает, что не потеряет больше никого. Возбужденное эмоциональное состояние Неро приводит к тому, что пробуждает его демоническая сущность, и выделившаяся энергия разрушает его Бич дьявола и восстанавливает его правую руку. Новые силы активируют истинную Форму демона Неро, превращая его в ангелоподобного демона. Используя крылья, Неро на огромной скорости поднимается к вершине и не дает Данте и Вергилию нанести друг другу смертельные удары. Оба близнеца удивлены его новыми способностями, но Неро просто говорит, что они больше не должны сражаться. Когда Данте начинает протестовать против вмешательства Неро, тот бьет его призрачным крылом. Неро заявляет, что не позволит своему отцу и дяде убить друг друга, и что он положит конец их давней вражде. Однако Вергилий лишь смеется над его желанием. Но, видя, что Неро полон решимости, вызывает его на бой, заявляя, что если Неро потерпит поражение, это будет значить, что он оказывается сильнее Данте, с чем тот соглашается, после чего заявляет, что его не волнует, что они собираются делать и падает. Перед началом сражения Неро клянется остановить Вергилия и признает его своим отцом. Во время боя Вергилий говорит, что его противостояние с Данте Неро не касается, но тот с этим не соглашается, потому что они - семья. Неро удается победить, что производит на Вергилия большое впечатление, а Данте смеется, что ему пришлось забрать руку Неро, чтобы получить больше сил, но все равно проиграл. Возмущенный отношением своего отца и дяди к происходящему, Неро отчитывает их, указывая на портал, сквозь который Клипот пророс из Мира демонов, и который необходимо закрыть. Соглашаясь с Неро, Вергилий и Данте решают действовать сообща и закрыть портал в Мире демонов при помощи Ямато. Услышав это, Неро начинает волноваться о том, как они вернуться обратно и говорит, что пойдет с ними. Но Данте говорит, что ему нужно остаться в Мире людей, потому что его долг - защищать его. Когда братья готовятся отправиться в Мир демонов и закрыть портал, Неро бросается, чтобы остановить их, но они вместе сбивают его с ног. Данте прощается с ним и прыгает в портал, а Вергилий обещает, что следующий их поединок он не проиграет. Перед уходом Вергилий оставляет Неро книгу V и обещает вернуться за ней. Проследив за уходом отца и дяди, Неро подбирает книгу и называет обоих "идиотами". После он воссоединяется с Нико, и они едут домой в Фортуну. Читая книгу V, Неро слушает, как Нико рассуждает о его восстановленной руке и о "странностях", через которые им довелось пройти. Повторяя вопрос Неро, обращенный к ней, Нико спрашивает его, что он чувствует после спасения Данте, который, по слухам, однажды убил Вергилия. Неро оставляет ее без ответа, говоря, что все это не имеет значения, потому что и Данте, и Вергилий ушли, и Нико утешает его и говорит, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы оплакать потерю семьи. Когда Неро возражает, что не собирается плакать, после чего их разговор перерастает в спор, в котором Нико утверждает, что не стоит стыдиться проявления грусти. В этот момент звонит Кирие, и Неро уверяет ее, что скоро будет дома и предупреждает, что у него есть для нее "сюрприз" (восстановленная рука). Их разговор прерывается, когда Нико резко останавливает фургон из-за группы демонов, столпившихся на пути. Попрощавшись с Кирие, Неро бросается в бой, в котором использует обновленные Бичи дьявола, созданные Нико. Разобравшись с противниками, он замечает, что древо Клипот разрушается, что значит, что его отец и дядя закрыли портал, и продолжает путь домой. Силы и способности Благодаря своему демоническому происхождению Неро обладает огромной силой и выдающимися боевыми способностями. Несмотря на то, что Санктус заявляет, что ему не сравниться с Данте, Неро неоднократно доказывает, что превосходит членов Ордена меча и нескольких могучих демонов, таких как Бериал и Ехидна. Ему даже удается победить Данте (правда, тот сражался не в полную силу), и сам Данте признает, что Неро сильнее многих противников, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться.Devil May Cry 4 Неро полностью раскрывает свой потенциал в ходе событий, приведших к схватке возрожденного Вергилия и Данте, когда его желание спасти их обоих приводит к пробуждению его истинной Формы демона. В этот момент Неро удается одержать победу над его отцом, несколько ослабевшим после боя с Данте. Длань дьявола Длань дьявола - правая рука Неро, являющаяся физическим воплощением его демонической сущности. Она обладает огромной силой и способна поглощать различные предметы. Также может создавать огромную призрачную руку, которая позволяет Неро поднимать и бросать огромных противников, притягивать к себе мелких и притягивать себя к некоторым объектам. Длань дьявола невероятно прочна: Неро блокирует ей атаки различного оружия (даже Мятежника Данте) и разбивает каменный пол. Также она светится, отражая эмоциональное состояние Неро и реагируя на окружение: близость демонов и/или важный предметов. До начала событий Devil May Cry 5 Неро лишается Длани дьявола. В некоторой степени ее заменяют механические Бичи дьявола, созданные Нико, а после обретения им истинной Формы демона - призрачные "руки-крылья". Форма демона В Devil May Cry 4 после случившегося в подземной лаборатории Неро получает Ямато и возможность использовать Форму демона. В его случае эта форма особая: он не превращается в демона, но за его спиной возникает призрачная фигура, вооруженная Ямато. Вокруг Неро в этот момент появляется синяя аура, его глаза становятся красными и светящимися, а голос становится глубже. Призрак как правло повторяет движения Неро, проводя те же приемы, что и он, но держит меч в правой руке. Этот призрак сильно похож на Форму демона Вергилия цветом, очертаниями и "ножнами" на левой руке, в которые убирает Ямато. Также в Форме демона Неро получает способность использовать Призванные мечи, как это делал Вергилий. Как и ожидается, в Форме демона Неро получает способность к ускоренному исцелению. В Миссии 6 в Devil May Cry 4 Неро неоднократно пронзают мечом, после чего он переходит в Форму демона. Выйдя из нее, он оказывается невредимым. За месяц с половиной до событий Devil May Cry 5 Вергилий отрывает Длань дьявола Неро и забирает Ямато, скрытый в нем. В результате Неро на некоторое время лишается возможности переходить в Форму демона. Собственная истинная Форма демона пробуждается в Неро в конце игры. В этом случае Неро полностью превращается в демона с парой призрачных крыльев, действующих также как руки. В бою они наносят удары каждый раз, когда Неро проводит атаку Алой королевой. Помимо этого в этой в форме Неро может создавать меч из демонической энергии, заменяющий Ямато. Что интересно, когда Неро переходит в Форму демона, Алая королева исчезает в вспышке голубого света и появляется, когда Неро проводит атаки. Арсенал * Алая королева: механизированный меч, улучшенный самим Неро. Оснащен мощной системой впрыска топлива. Когда горючая жидкость распыляется по клинку, Неро может проводить особо мощные огненные атаки. Меч достаточно прочный, чтобы выдерживать столкновение даже с Демоническим оружием, таким как Мятежник.Devil May Cry 4, Оружие Неро — Алая королева: "Механический меч с мощной системой впрыска топлива. Горючая жидкость, распыляемая на клинок, позволяет проводить атаки огромной силы, однако сложные модификации Алой королевы делают ее использование невозможным ни для кого кроме Неро." * Синяя роза: револьвер уникальной конструкции, созданный самим Неро. Оснащен двойным стволом и моет выстреливать две пули почти одновременно. Также позволяет Неро производить Заряженные выстрелы, в которые он вкладывает свою демоническую энергию.Devil May Cry 4, Оружие Неро — Синяя роза: "Уникальный револьвер особой конструкции с двумя стволами, который позволяет выпускать по две пули почти одновременно. Собственная разработка Неро." * Бичи дьявола: механические протезы, созданные Нико на замену утраченной Длани дьявола. Позволяют проводить различные приемы. Музыка * Shall Never Surrender (Devil May Cry 4) * Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry 5) Появления в других произведениях ''Deadly Fortune'' (Примечание: Роман Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune описывает события, имевшие место до, во время и после Devil May Cry 4 с небольшими изменениями.) В книге присутствуют намеки на то, что Неро является сыном Вергилия. Неро появляется на свет и вскоре после этого его оставляют на пороге приюта, где ему дают имя "Неро" по цвету одеяла, в которое он был завернут. Позднее он встречает Кирие, Кредо и их родителей и растет с ними в Фортуне. Другие дети часто дразнят его, называя его мать проституткой, потому что никто не знает кем она была на самом деле. Кредо учит его фехтовать. С течением времени Неро влюбляется в Кирие. Их родители погибают от лап демонов, которые на самом деле были людьми, но сошли с ума во время Церемонии вознесения. После этого Неро перестает верить в Бога. В конце концов он вступает в ряды Ордена меча, следуя за Кредо и своим желанием защищать Фортуну - город, который дорог Кирие. Однако вскоре он остальные члены Ордена меча начинают относиться к нему с неприязнью из-за его стремления работать в одиночку и неумения уживаться с другими. Кроме того Неро использует огнестрельное оружие, что противоречит взглядам Ордена на методы ведения боя, в котором следует использовать только меч, как поступал Спарда. Однако Неро не обращает внимания на подобные правила. Однажды он спасает Кирие, на которую напали демоны, когда она прогуливалась в лесу Митис с сиротами. Во время боя его ранят в правую руку. Позже она изменяется, превращаясь в Длань дьявола. Неро полагает, что это произошло потому, что он достиг того этапа жизни, когда его демоническое наследие проявляется внешне, подобно тому как гусеница превращается в бабочку. В описании событий Devil May Cry 4 есть дополнение: когда Агнус пронзает Неро, и тот умирает, он вспоминает сон, который видел недавно. В нем человек, которого он не встречал прежде, с "холодным", но "добрым" взглядом спрашивал его: "Ты слышишь это? Плач души?" и спрашивал, что "говорит" его душа. Неро не отвечал и задавал тот же вопрос ему, на что человек говорил: "Сила... Я хочу больше силы". Неро говорит за ним: "Мне она тоже нужна", - пробуждается в Форме демона, представляющей его душу, и восстанавливает Ямато. ''Devil May Cry 4 Refrain В версии игры для iPhone Неро становится боссом для Данте. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Неро упоминается в ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. После победы над Данте Дедпул говорит: "Может в следующий раз ты поручишь сражение Неро?" ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Неро появляется в ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale в качестве разблокируемой иконки. Чтобы получить ее игрок должен достичь ранга 24 и 25 персонажем Данте. ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' Неро появляется в качестве костюма для Эда. У костюма есть десять вариаций, различающихся цветом. Одна из вариаций похода на альтернативный костюм из Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. DLC стало доступным 25 июня 2018 года.Get Ready to Slay with Devil May Cry Costumes for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition – Air Man Costume Incoming! ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Неро появился в ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 в рамках коллаборации с Devil May Cry 5. Игроки могли получить его, когда коллаборация была активна, и добавить в партию. В бою Неро использовал Бич дьявола Прелюдию и, в зависимости от проводимой атаки, Алую королеву. Были использованы модель, анимации и звуки из Devil May Cry 5. В определенный момент сюжета нужно несколько раз сразиться с Неро-боссом, но эти противники оказываются двойниками. Также во время прохождения сюжета время от времени звучит его музыкальная тема - Devil Trigger. ''Teppen Изначально не предполагалось, что Неро появится в ''Teppen. Вместо этого была анонсирована карта действия, которая шла в комплекте "Day of Nightmares". На TGS 2019 года было объявлено, что в ноябре 2019 года он будет добавлен в игру. Дизайн Неро основан на его облике в Devil May Cry 5, а его первое появление в игре было основано на внешности из Devil May Cry 4.The hero Nero (Devil May Cry) will appear in TEPPEN! | TEPPEN -Official Site- Галерея Opera 2018-06-11 17-10-40.png 27506037 devil may cry 413.jpg DMC5-NeroArm.png DMC5-NeroRidesMissle.png DMC5-NeroRevsSword.png DMC5-NeroGun.png Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper Nero.jpg Этимология и символизм С итальянского "Nero" переводится как "черный". Имя Неро также является отсылкой к римскому императору Нерону. Уже при жизни императора считалось, что он начал Великий пожар Рима, но некоторые историки отрицают это. Есть вероятность, что огненные атаки Неро намекают на связь Нерона с пожаром. Интерсные факты *Если завершить финальный бой с Санктусом Дланью дьявола, Неро крикнет "Шах и мат!" (Checkmate!), а в Форме демона он кричит "Джекпот!" (Jackpot!). *В Devil May Cry 4: Official Prima Guide ошибочно указано, что Неро родился с Дланью дьявола.Devil May Cry 4: Official Prima Guide, стр.008 Это противоречит интервью с разработчиками,PSM3 Magazine May 2007 дополнительным материалам и самой игре. *В CR Devil May Cry 4 в одной из кат-сцен Акта 1 Неро показан с человеческой правой рукой. *Неро левша. Он использует меч и пистолет левой рукой. Это может быть связано с тем, что правя рука у него демоническая. Примечания en:Nero Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Персонажи Devil May Cry 4 Категория:Персонажи Devil May Cry 5